


the dead man

by AdelaLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaLee/pseuds/AdelaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剧透→盾铁HE 我铁BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dead man

标题:

　　the dead man

　　分级:

　　全年龄

　　警告:

　　主要角色死亡

　　配对:

　　我铁BE 盾铁HE

　　注释:果然第一篇同人文还是给了我的本命cp我铁，盾铁也是我的心头好，嗯。觉得自己是一枚极度清纯的痴汉。（PS：就是小学生文笔怎样，我铁只能我来撑。然而这个“我”大概是原创人物。我这么羞涩怎么可能真的写自己呢？呵呵。）

　　the dead man 

　　两年前，我在一家养老院工作，并享受其中。这并不是说我有多么愿意照顾别人，而是因为我喜欢和那些三句话说一分钟或者一句话说三遍的老人们追溯他们的辉煌时代。我拥有一双十分灵敏的耳朵，但我宁愿接收由颤抖的嘴唇缓缓吐出的有些语无伦次的故事。这是一种无能为力、无可奈何的又让人心驰神往的感受，当我透过他们浑浊的双眸，还能看到令人怦然心动的光华。

　　也许是我的爱好它太过特别又太过难得，有一位老人托院长点我单独去他家照顾他。

　　那是一个特别平常的早上，平常到我甚至没有去记那是哪一天。本来想要打车去老人家的我决定还是骑自行车去，顺便平复一下我有些激动和不安的心情。

　　刚才在院长的办公室里，他说：“姑娘，有位我很敬重的老人先生知听说你的爱好，他非常感兴趣，也想要邀请你去听听他的故事，如果你愿意记下来是再好不过的。怎样，你想去吗？”

　　我有些好奇，问：“只是今天这一天吗？我想我应该可以。”

　　院长拍了一下额头，道：“是我没说明白。他希望你到他家里照顾他，长期的。如果你愿意，可以顺便听听他的故事。”

　　我有些遗憾地摇摇头：“院长，你知道的，我未必会在这里工作很久。也许这里的故事听完，我就会去‘下一站’。至于长期照顾人，我担心自己真的没有这个耐性和打算。”

　　但院长没有任何放弃的意思：“你这几天如果得空就去看看吧，他的确是一位很有魅力的老先生，就算你没有答应，多听一个故事也并不是什么坏事。”

　　我只好先应允下来，心里盘算着什么时候实在闲得无事可做再去看看。

　　当我转身离开，手指即将触到门把的时候，院长忽然补了一句：“他曾经是一位光荣的战士，一个伟大的英雄，你一定会感兴趣的。”

　　我的指尖颤了颤，转动了门把手。

　　他说的没错，对于战争年代的事，让我听上三天三夜也不会厌倦。激情与鲜血，汗水与泪水，从来都是我的心头所爱。大概是太平的日子已经太久太久，久到连小说都只充满了歌舞升平或是邻里琐事，再也没有利刃与枪炮，再也没有硝烟与尘灰。

　　我现在自然是愿意去的，院长从未向我这样推荐过一个人，他自己都带着轻微却难掩的澎湃。一位，战士。一个，英雄。我的踩动踏板的速度都悄悄加快了。

　　一路上，我在心里描摹了很多遍那位老先生的样子。也许他的尊容并不那么让人舒服，他或许瞎了一只眼，聋了半边耳朵，甚至少了一只胳膊或一条腿，不过我不在乎。疤痕向来都是往事的纪念章，何况是由战争加盖的，我总是这么认为。

　　而他的故事，也许并不会太离奇，无非是热血倾洒，或是离别断肠，这是战争的常见主题。然而每个人的故事都有自己的独到之处，我愿意把每份值得一个人铭记一生的故事收集。

　　在路上这么想着，我很快就到了目的地。很难想像在并不太偏远的城郊，居然有一座像是梦中才有的白房子。栅栏圈起的小院里青草还鲜翠欲滴，房子的侧面趴着一条金毛，安安静静地在晒太阳。特别平常，也特别温馨，温馨到梦幻。

　　我把车子拴在栅栏边，然后怀着忐忑踏进了小院。不管我迟疑地向侧面看了几次，那条皮毛被阳光晒得闪闪发亮的大狗也都没有理睬我，我终于按响了门铃。

　　在我还没有想好该怎么打招呼的时候，门就开了。响应的时间短得几乎只有一瞬，，让人不由得怀疑开门的人是否一直等在门边，只为给人开门。

　　“您好，我……”我抬起了头，然后，我看到了他。

**Author's Note:**

> :果然第一篇同人文还是给了我的本命cp我铁，盾铁也是我的心头好，嗯。觉得自己是一枚极度清纯的痴汉。（PS：就是小学生文笔怎样，我铁只能我来撑。然而这个“我”大概是原创人物。我这么羞涩怎么可能真的写自己呢？呵呵。）【应该是短篇小说，一次大概只能更千字。仅仅是想要填一下脑洞，所以并不会又铺垫、描写等一切增加字数的内容。同样也没有大纲，想到哪里写到哪里。毕竟是整天背背背的高二生。】


End file.
